<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looks like we made it by charmandu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448805">Looks like we made it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmandu/pseuds/charmandu'>charmandu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wanna One (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit of sexy time, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Characters, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, They have sex but it's super short, They're mostly just cheesy lines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmandu/pseuds/charmandu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of the year and Jaehwan has some questions:<br/>1) When did you realize you love me?<br/>2) When did you realize you wanted to marry me?<br/>Minhyun, of course, has his answers ready.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Looks like we made it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrGoddessIris/gifts">UrGoddessIris</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt I got for this secret santa fic exchange was "domestic/married life or ABO" and knowing Kemi is a bit of uncomfortable with ABO, I chose the domestic route. I hope you enjoy this little piece, Iris! This is for you too, Kemi and Lys. :) I can't thank you enough for anchoring me back to MinHwan. </p><p>P.S. This work happened within the universe of my 5+1 work, the Five Times Minhyun said 'I love you too' and the one time he didn't. You can read that first for maximum effect lol but this fic stands alone, so it's also fine if you don't. </p><p>I also referenced some of my other fics because I'm uncreative like that :&lt; haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sunshine seeps through the blinds of Jaehwan and Minhyun’s bedroom window, tickling Jaehwan’s senses awake. He feels his eyelids burn with the light’s intensity and chose to shift to the other side rather than get up. The space beside him is cold and empty, and he slowly realizes that Minhyun has probably gotten up. He thinks of the time, if it’s too early or not, because he doesn’t really want to move yet. He takes a deep relaxing breath, a skill gotten from meditation, and his body wakes up just like that. He has to face the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the first one of the year after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind drifts off to where his husband could be, eyes still savoring the little urge to return back to sleep. It is then that he sniffs the smell of cooked meat and coffee, a change from the past week’s milk and cereals given how busy both of them has gotten with the sudden influx of tight schedules in their last week of the year.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan stretches over the grey linen of their queen-sized bed, warming up its cool spots. He covers his face with the soft blanket, the crisp of winter morning discouraging him to face the day. Or maybe, he’s still not prepared to accept that time has moved and they’re in a new year already, especially with how many plans 2020 took away from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last year, they were supposed to celebrate Jaehwan’s birthday in a private hot spring bed-and-breakfast overlooking Mt. Fuji, and for Minhyun’s birthday, they were planning to go to Jeju for a weekend. They’ve planned on holding a big Christmas party too, with both of their families present, along with a few of their friends. But the recent height of the number of cases around the world and in Seoul pushed all these plans somewhere in the near future—at least, both of them hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hyung!” He calls out to his husband of eleven months. Jaehwan immediately pushes the blanket off of his face because he smells his morning breath as it gets trapped under. He laughs to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smiling Minhyun enters the room carrying a small, foldable table with breakfast on it—a big plate of pancakes and bacon, with a small saucer for butter and syrup. Two pairs of silver forks and knives sit beside a narrow vase carrying a light pink carnation. Minhyun folds his right knee on the bed to carefully place everything he’s prepared this morning in front of Jaehwan. Jaehwan knows his head is still feeling a bit hazy, but the scene is just breathtaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy new year, baby,” Minhyun greets as he leans down to give Jaehwan a chaste kiss. And though they might have shared a gazillion kisses, morning kisses will still be Jaehwan’s favorite. For him, it’ll always feel new, like a promise that Minhyun will be there to get through the day with him, no matter how hectic or slow it will get. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Together. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, morning breath.” Jaehwan giggles, and Minhyun pauses midway of settling down with the honesty he did not expect. Jaehwan pulls Minhyun by the nape to give him another peck. “Happy new year, love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun settles on the bed in front of Jaehwan so they could easily split the food. Both of them are wearing their pajamas from their honeymoon—a gift they got from Ren with a note that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I know you’d be sleeping less from now on so at least rest in an ultra comfortable set of pajamas.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jaehwan lifts his arms up to fix the collar of Minhyun’s top, the faux fur conveniently showing the dip of his collar bones. He smiles to himself, thinking how lucky he is that he gets to be the sole audience of this Minhyun in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s eat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone on the table beside their bed vibrates, an alarm going off. Jaehwan reaches for it, almost knocking the vase down from the mini-table Minhyun set on their bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful,” Minhyun whispers as he turns off the alarms—with increments of five minutes—he’s set as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan only smiles at him as he sits up again, not minding the grogginess affecting his balance. He takes a photo of the food, before proceeding to his notifications. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun slices the stack of pancakes in eight parts, making it simpler for both to just poke at the pieces and eat them. A slice of bacon goes in Jaehwan’s mouth first, its taste drowning the bitter taste of toothpaste from the previous night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice that you get to take a day-off for two days in a row.” He chews as he speaks, bright with the mood that the morning has given them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile in Minhyun’s face appears as he lowers the coffee mug from his lips. “I think the whole staff was being nice, you know, with this being our first new year and all. Dr. Suh covered for me. There were no scheduled surgeries for today, at least.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A white bichon frise puppy joins on the bed and snuggles onto Jaehwan’s lap. Its white fur tickles Jaehwan’s ankles and Minhyun coos at the image before him. The dog is surprisingly calm and is not trying to steal a bite of their food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great to hear,” Jaehwan hums. “Remind me to thank Dr. Johnny later, after breakfast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d appreciate it for sure. I think he and Doie have plans for the next weekend though. I’m covering for him.” Minhyun munches down a slice of the pancake, then takes another one, fully covering it with butter before putting it on his fork. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lowering his cup of decaf coffee, Jaehwan pouts at him, if only to act cute. “Hmm, that’s fine. I have clinic appointments on the weekend too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time did the others go home last night?” Minhyun vaguely remembers falling asleep between 1 or 2 in the morning, weirdly enough while Sungwoon and Jaehwan were alternating the increasing register of Beyonce’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love on Top.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan looks up to the ceiling for a while, face scrunching as he struggles to remember the events of their New Year’s celebration. Jaehwan recalls using both his and Minhyun’s phone to hail two e-taxis to get Sungwoon, Jisung, Woojin, and Jihoon home, all of them dead drunk. He opted for two-drop-off points for the latter as they still don’t live together for whatever reason Jaehwan doesn’t really understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got a knock at like, 2:30AM so we kind of stopped singing after that. Jihoon fell asleep on the sofa a little after you, while Woojin danced to us while Jisung and I rocked Westlife and U2 songs.” Jaehwan stops chewing for a while and continues. “You tried to help clean up the bottles and cans with me for a moment, and once the table was clear, you shuffled to bed. It was cute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers Sungwoon teasing Minhyun about letting go of being a clean freak because it’s already 2021 and robot vacuums have been invented already, but Jaehwan decided not to tell him that. He particularly finds this trait of his husband as nothing but endearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun hums in amusement, his face clear of any regrets from last night. It seems like they had fun and that’s what mattered. They eat in silence for a while, focusing on finishing the breakfast before them so they could go back to cuddling, or doing anything mindless. Minhyun returns to the same spot on the bed after putting everything on the sink, scrolling through his timeline. He feels Jaehwan looking at him, so he is a bit surprised to see that Jaehwan is actually looking at his wedding ring, neatly worn on his right hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung?” Jaehwan breathes, his hand absentmindedly petting the dog on his lap while his other arm supports him as he leans back. He looks up and it almost startles him that Minhyun is already looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When… when did you realize you… love me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan hides his embarrassment by avoiding his gaze, trying hard to appear lost in thought. He did not really plan to ask Minhyun this, but the moment felt right and it felt like he wanted to bask himself in whatever answer his husband would give. He tries to look somewhere else, on their wardrobe door, on their wedding portrait, on the book left untouched on the opposite side of the room, yet his eyes still land on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun has his lips pursed and Jaehwan could only assume that he is shocked with the sudden question. He pulls the blanket over his shoulders as he suddenly grows aware of the cold weather unwelcomed in the room. Or maybe that’s just his embarrassment talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From Jaehwan’s childish pining through middle school and high school, who would’ve thought that they’ll fall in love and get married, and eat pancakes during the first day of the year? He reminisces about fixing Minhyun’s bow tie during their wedding, and how he brought up that it was actually how they met—through Jaehwan helping him fix his tie. Minhyun blushed at this revelation, as if it’s more ridiculous than kissing in front of their guests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An afterthought however, Jaehwan comes to think of, is that he’s asked this question before. Perhaps during a drunken confession where he forgot they were engaged, or during their second anniversary, or after a kiss under the mistletoe at one of their friend’s Christmas parties. Jaehwan’s heart still blooms, that though Minhyun might have answered it every time, his answers have always been different—with them being under various circumstances, feelings, and even levels of intimacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are married now, almost a year under their belt. And it’s a good fact to go back to whenever Jaehwan feels a bit nervous or wary about everything in his life. He’s the type to need constant reaffirmations after all, something that Minhyun oh-so generously gives regularly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun reaches out to fix Jaehwan’s messy bed hair, love blossoming from how lovingly he looks at Jaehwan. He purses his lips before proceeding; it’s like the time Jaehwan let him think about his answer is still not enough to pack everything in a few words or so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there was this one time you got drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan shoots him a glance, to see whether Minhyun is serious or not. He lets out a squeak; whether in protest, or in encouragement to continue on, he doesn’t know. He picks the puppy they aptly named Seonmul up and puts him down on the dog bed in front of the bedside table. Minhyun waits for Jaehwan to get a pillow to hug as a defense for anything he might say. He’s very much enjoying this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were drunk,” Minhyun continues. “Seongwu messaged me to fetch you from the hotel where the veterinary conference was held. You were a student-organizer then. He told me you were almost crying, tears already pooling in your eyes as you joked to everyone that I’m going to leave you soon because you’re not good enough for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun inhales deeply, like his mind has decided to wander back to that specific day and fight the cold of today’s winter. He crawls to settle beside Jaehwan and pulls the cover on their legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun carries on. “I can still vividly remember how your eyes widened when you saw me enter the hotel lobby. You almost ran to me, if it weren’t for your friend who was holding you still so you could properly stand up.” He takes his unfinished coffee and drinks from it. “You tried to fix your shirt, your hair, you even pinched your cheeks to put a little color on it, or maybe you were trying to wake yourself up because you couldn’t believe I’d come for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan lets out a whine and hides behind the pillow. Minhyun raises his arm and puts it around Jaehwan, pulling him closer. Teasingly, he continues his story with laughter in his voice. “It’s probably the hundredth time I’ve fetched you but you still have this look in you. Like, you were always very happy to see me. Like I matter. Like I am the whole world to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan blushes at the confession. No matter how drunk he gets, Jaehwan remembers every single time Minhyun fetches him, all tall, handsome, and smiling. And the fact that he is the cause and the receiver of that smile still sends butterflies in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, now really. If you say things like that.” Jaehwan mumbles on the pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun kisses the top of his head. “Well, you asked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you realized you love me four months after we went out? That was fast.” Jaehwan almost throws the pillow away in disbelief. More questions sprout in his mind, self-reflective mostly, and it’s hard to answer given that it’s been years already since then--they were young collegiate boys stuck on a teenage dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun laughs and it’s music to Jaehwan’s ears. “Well, you’re very irresistible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan has memories of saving up money to rent a cozy hotel room. He wanted to cook for Minhyun for their 100th day, weeks prior to the conference Minhyun mentioned. So Jaehwan cut down on eating out for dinner and even did tour guide gigs just to earn a little more. The hotel wasn’t really that fancy, but it sure felt like it when Minhyun finally appeared on the door, donned with a light cardigan and a bottle of wine in his hand. Jaehwan clearly remembers the look on Minhyun’s face when he saw the dining room set-up: tall candles lit up, a cake with a cursive “happy 100th day” on it, and pasta with cream sauce, topped with bacon bits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one of the most memorable nights in Jaehwan’s existence. Though he hasn’t really felt he is “in love” that time, he owes it to himself to at least admit that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really really</span>
  </em>
  <span> likes Minhyun then--more than he did during high school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back at Minhyun and analyzing his features, he recognizes the same boy he fell in love with. Even though he couldn’t really pinpoint when, at the moment (suddenly feeling guilty about putting Minhyun on the spot with his question), he knows he’s loved him for a long time and he has a lifetime to do so and much more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches Minhyun’s hand and intertwines it with his, fingers playfully playing with the ring on Minhyun’s ring finger. Another question invades Jaehwan’s mind, something he hasn’t asked his husband before. Even if he feels a little bad with putting Minhyun in an impromptu interview, given how organized (and sexy) Minhyun’s mind is, he knows he’s already figured these things out. So he proceeds. “When did you realize you wanted to marry me?” Jaehwan holds his breath. Minhyun with a smile like this, almost unfazed by anything he throws at him, Jaehwan thinks he is the prettiest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were the one to propose to me though,” The statement sounds more like a question. Jaehwan understands. It was on a beach, with too much planning involved. Everyone important to them were there, the same ones who have seen their love unfold over the years. Jaehwan almost hums the piano piece that was playing when Minhyun realizes what was happening. Maybe Jaehwan only assumed it, but the ‘yes’ Minhyun gave seemed so sure, like he’s thought about it a long time ago. Maybe he  even thought of proposing and Jaehwan just beat him into it. Hence, the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch</span>
  <span>é, but we both know you’ve wanted to, maybe much longer than I did.” Jaehwan’s eyes are sincere, though his tone might have sounded a little bit teasing. He feels a squeeze on his hand, a reassurance, perhaps. His and Minhyun’s relationship is built up by small moments like this and Jaehwan wouldn’t have it any other way.  He likes that he walks almost always in a direction he doesn’t really know but he constantly finds Minhyun already somewhere ahead of him and pausing to meet him halfway. It works. A few months ago when he asked him if he ever gets tired with this setup, Minhyun pinched his cheeks and assured him, “No, silly. If it’s anything, your presence makes everything easier. I’d be tired and lonely if I continued on the journey alone.” Jaehwan relaxes at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun brings Jaehwan’s hand on his lips and kisses it. “Remember when we were in Milan?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Jaehwan smiles at the fond memories that quickly pass through his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man presses his lips together and Jaehwan, at the solemnity of what’s happening in front of him, tries to memorize how the sunlight colors Minhyun’s face; and how it brings out the brown in his eyes. The eyes may have been the same, but the edges around it show the passage of time--time he spent alone and time they spent together. Of sleepless nights from studying and overnight operations, and wrinkles brought about by frequent smiles. And these things made Minhyun more breathtaking to Jaehwan, if he’s being honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We entered the cathedral in a rush,” Minhyun starts. “The heavens started to rain, for some reason. Or maybe we just forgot to check the weather for that day. You were very much in awe of what greeted us. It was impressive, magnificent even. But I am sure my appreciation is incomparable to how you saw it. Knowing you grew up attending church." Minhyun looks directly at him. "God, you were beautiful that day. You were glowing.” Minhyun admits, biting his lips as he realizes the extent of his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kneeled on one of the pews, did the sign of the cross and prayed. I remember wandering away from you to give you space, it’s very intimate after all. Your religion is at your core, and I didn’t want to intrude the moment you were having. In the slow pace of me moving around the crowd, I find myself gazing back at you. Your eyes were still closed. Your hands are clasped like the angels surrounding us in the cathedral, and I’ve decided from there and then on that there is nothing that could better describe you like </span>
  <em>
    <span>angelic </span>
  </em>
  <span>does</span>
  <em>
    <span>--</span>
  </em>
  <span>in all the word’s implied purity and innocence, in all its layers of semiotics.” Minhyun looks at Jaehwan’s eyes, widened by the unexpected candor. “You are angelic and I can’t believe I get to call you mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I found myself walking back to where you were, careful of every step and breath I take, because I didn’t want to scare you or disturb you in that peaceful, peaceful time. I thought to myself, ‘he’s praying’. And in the middle of observing and of admiring, I found myself praying too--that your god would allow me to keep this angel with me, in every day that the lord makes, for all his promised eternity.” A tear escapes Jaehwan’s eye and Minhyun is quick to wipe it off. “I am not a believer, but if it makes me a centimeter closer to you, nearer to understanding what your thoughts are, I’ll believe. Even just for a little bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan’s heart swells and he almost surges himself to kiss Minhyun, if not for the very close distance between them. Minhyun kisses him back and it’s soft and honest. It’s like the first kiss they shared back when they got married and Minhyun promised he can’t wait to have a few more of those in the future, Jaehwan honestly did not expect the same feeling, the same affection enveloping them right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss deepens and Minhyun reciprocates. Jaehwan’s hands already on the hem of Minhyun’s fluffy pajama, straightening himself up and on his way to straddle Minhyun. Sitting on Minhyun’s lap is a favorite of Jaehwan, perhaps just below cuddling. It puts him on just the right amount of power and control, and it levels their height. He knows Minhyun likes it too--likes it when he has his whole world within his hold. Minhyun explores the expanse of Jaehwan’s back under his sleepwear and Jaehwan winces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cold hands.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops.” Minhyun warms his hand up through the soft fabric and brings it back to where it was. Jaehwan lets out a mewl and the sound of it encourages Minhyun to tug on the other’s top and remove it all at once. Satisfaction rises on Jaehwan’s cheeks as he goes bare, Minhyun carefully draping him the blanket to shield both of them from the winter chill. “You too, please.” Jaehwan whispers. In a flash, Minhyun’s top is also thrown at the end of the bed. Jaehwan wants to snicker, or even let out a laugh, but the sight in front of him makes his heart do a dive instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes delicately trace every part of Minhyun’s face. They’re close enough that he could count his lashes and sing to him all of the shades he can find in Minhyun’s mesmerizing brown eyes, all honest and wanting. He’s long memorized it, Minhyun’s features, and yet Jaehwan finds himself in the same process, entranced with the fact that he gets to have this--he gets to have this side of Minhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan kisses Minhyun’s forehead--to which the older beams. The rush of hospital work and clinic appointments never really gave them the opportunity of slow mornings and curated adventures on the bed. They cuddle a lot, they do. And sex has been less ever since both of them had to adjust to Minhyun’s shift in the hospital. So this, Jaehwan thinks, is a good start of the year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spot that makes Minhyun vulnerable is where Jaehwan goes to next. He hears Minhyun moan his name while he grazes kisses on his ear, with a voice so much different from when he was reiterating his love for him a while ago. Jaehwan loves it just the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls his pajama off, and Minhyun’s too. And there’s nothing that could make him get used to seeing Minhyun like this, all creamy and pink. Flawless and smooth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun leans to the left, reaching out for the second drawer of their bedside table for the lube and some condoms and the struggle of his position made it impossible, bringing Jaehwan to do it. Both of them are hard now, enjoying the heat of their exhales and the warmth brought by the friction of their skin. Jaehwan directs his breath upward to clear away the annoying hair falling on to his forehead and covering his sight, slowing him down from putting the condom on Minhyun’s hard cock. Minhyun helps him by running his hand on his hair, pushing away the fringes and the other baby hair sticking down. "Patience, baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger decides to prepare himself to make it quicker, the urgency of the situation very much uncharacteristic to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>slow mornings</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was trying to achieve for the perfect New Year morning. Minhyun visibly marvels at the sight, at Jaehwan holding on to him as he deepens one, then two, then three fingers in his hole. Minhyun bites his own lips as Jaehwan whimpers under his own ministrations. It’s been a while since they’ve been like this, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun strokes the insides of Jaehwan’s legs while his knees are bent on either of his sides, trying to encourage him as Jaehwan guides himself in taking in Minhyun’s length. Perhaps this is his sensitive spot and Minhyun has known this way back and yet he’s only admitting it to himself now. They kiss after a couple of seconds, buying some more time for both of them to adjust. Jaehwan’s hands settle to cup Minhyun’s jaw, carefully guiding him on how intense he wants the kiss to be. “Can I move now?” He asks, barely letting go of the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other buckles with his reply, completely lost in the sensation both of them clearly missed. “Y-yeah, please Jaehwanie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pet name does it. Jaehwan tilts his head back and opens his mouth, sound barely echoing out. Minhyun knows that the quiet meant indescribable satisfaction of getting used to it, like they’ve never done anything like this before. Minhyun digs his fingers on Jaehwan’s shoulders, arms looped under Jaehwan. He feels Jaehwan shudder as Minhyun brings his lips to work Jaehwan’s neck, eagerly focusing on one spot as Jaehwan tries to move up and down slowly, taking his sweet, sweet time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing good, baby. You're so tight.” Minhyun whispers on his neck. The vibration brought about by his lips sends blood straight to Jaehwan’s cock, not to mention the small praise Minhyun let’s him hear. “Go on baby, let me hear you.” And Jaehwan quickens the pace, making both of them come at the same time; with each other’s name on their lips upon release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, that was so good.” Jaehwan is breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun teases him, “I just called you an angel and you say ‘fuck’ all of a sudden.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan wants to protest but he rests his forehead on Minhyun’s shoulder as he rides on the last drops of Minhyun’s release, and it is too near to becoming comfortable. He nibbles on the skin connecting his neck and shoulder and Jaehwan hears Minhyun groan in pleasure. “Save that for later, Jaehwan-ahh ahhhh.” Jaehwan bites him one last time and he raises himself up to get the condom off and to get some towels to clean them up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jaehwan settles back on the bed to cuddle with his husband, a ping sounds off from his phone. It was an unfamiliar tone so Jaehwan was intrigued, pulling himself up to get the device from the bedside table. He remembers turning off all his notification sounds so what they heard was unexpected. It was an email. And Minhyun sees how Jaehwan’s eyes widen at the realization. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan opens it and reads it aloud. He believes the letter is something Minhyun will find amusing as well. “Uhh, so this was a letter from myself five years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun tenses up at first but Jaehwan snuggling to him before starting surely makes him melt. As Jaehwan unlocks his phone again, he clears his throat. “Dear Jaehwan plus five.” Jaehwan laughs already saying how stupid was he not to even count how old his self will be after five years. “It’s the first day of the new year and you just had your first biggest fight with Minhyun hyung. In my defense, I felt a bit neglected, a bit out of place--like I wasn’t included in his plans anymore, you know. So I kind of did a lot of overthinking and well… I confronted him that we should separate ways because I felt like I was just a big hindrance to him achieving his dreams and reaching his maximum potential as a future pediatrician.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun sniffs Jaehwan’s hair and kisses it and Jaehwan realizes he’s not reading the email on his phone and he’s just listening to him read it. “I remember this happening. I was so tired from residency and I saw you crying in the kitchen as I got home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It makes me cringe now.” Jaehwan feels shy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You suggested we take a break. And I never agreed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you love me.” Jaehwan looks up to Minhyun and the older winks at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan continues reading the letter. “Don’t be too hard on yourself, Jaehwan plus five. Your solution seems dramatic but during this time, it was really difficult and it made much sense in your head. You were also busy running around the country doing animal rescues, you were in an apprenticeship under a very stressful doctor, and an uncle close to you has fallen ill. A lot of things were happening to you as well, you just forgot to take it into account because you are always looking at Minhyun hyung.” The words taste bitter in Jaehwan’s mouth. It’s like getting a taste of his own medicine. He can’t believe he’s scolding himself. God, he doesn’t even remember writing this letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you love him so much, but please use this love to cover the both of you. When you brought this topic up, he told you he didn’t want a break from you because you’re all that makes everything worthwhile.” Jaehwan stops at this part in the hopes to stall himself from crying. Minhyun continues on to read it, but in his perspective. His lips are so close to Jaehwan’s ear and it feels like he’s whispering it directly to his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun exhales, feeling full and content. “You remind me of why I became a doctor, of why I chose this career even if it was physically tiring and emotionally draining. My angel, you give meaning to why I wake up early, and why I hum a song while I get ready for my day. You inspire me to be sociable, to be open and be there for my friends, because we live in a world of interconnectedness and relationships. Jaehwannie, you make me realize that living could be both selfish and selfless.” The letter stops there but Minhyun continues. “And if there’s one selfish thing I get to claim in this life, it’s living with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are tears in Jaehwan’s eyes but he’s smiling, and he knows Minhyun likes to see him cry because Jaehwan only cries in moments like these. In moments deserving to be treasured and boxed somewhere safe so they can revisit it in mornings like these. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kiss for a few seconds, until Jaehwan sniffs. Both of them laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there’s a P.S.?” Jaehwan is amazed. “Jaehwan plus five, if you haven’t married him yet in five years, you’re really dumb. That’ll be the only measure of success I’ll accept.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that proves you’re smart.” Minhyun croons on his shoulder while lifting up both of their right hands to show themselves their wedding bands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun is high up. It will be noon soon, Jaehwan thinks. They still don’t move because they have time, they agreed to a lifetime of Minhyun and Jaehwan, after all. He hums after almost falling into a nap in Minhyun’s warm embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t what you told me last time though.” Jaehwan shifts to hug Minhyun, burying his face in the other’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one?” Minhyun asks, unsure of what the topic is anymore. Especially since they were not really talking about anything prior to Jaehwan talking again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan’s hands are playing with the fluffy sleepwear. “The moment you realized you love me. The last time I asked you, you told me it was when I was singing on the stage with my band.” He says, like it’s something trivial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun messes Jaehwan’s hair, as if it’s not bed hair enough. “Of course, loving you is not a one-time realization thing. It took me multiple occasions with different depths. For sure, next time I’ll have another answer.” A tender smile flashes in Minhyun’s face; and even though the statement should have made Jaehwan nervous about their future, it only made him comforted. Excited, even; to a future with his husband. “That’s loving you, Jaehwannie. And I feel lucky to renew the feeling everyday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan tightens his hug around Minhyun, realizing that what the older said is right. It is a commitment for both of them to be with each other and the love that they have makes it easy and natural. If Jaehwan has a wish for the new year, aside from the world healing, it'd be to make his husband happier, or at least not regret his decision in marrying him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Jaehwan can talk to his past self now, he’d high-five him and say, “Looks like we made it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy new year, you. I hope you're safe wherever you are. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>